


Objective Impermanence

by charleybradburies



Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Canon Jewish Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Clouds, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Cultural References, Digital Art, Experimental Style, F/F, Fanart, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Love, Meta, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Twillow graphic made for day six of 1-million-words' August Rush, and the 301st work I've posted to ao3! </p><p>Check out my fanfiction giveaway <a href="http://blankspaceslayerbabe.tumblr.com/post/126937324314/in-celebration-of-posting-my-300th-work-on-ao3">here!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Objective Impermanence

[ ](http://imgur.com/xKN4qO9)


End file.
